Just Pop it!
by WhiteKitsuneKnight
Summary: Sorry, I know this story is crud on a page. But if you wanna read it go ahead. Smashers have head strong lives you say? Well, they are just like normal people. They too, suffer from the littlest things. T for crude humor and course actions.


Hey dudes!

I'm not gonna lie: This isn't my best work.

Personally, I'm gonna say this is crap. But I said that for "Friendship is the victory" Too. . .and now I'm not allowed to delete it! Who knows. I'm just tired and after making four versions of this and comparing, this one's the best.

And really, I decided that my friends might like it, so that's what matters.

But Ugh, I think I made Marth. . .weird. he's not really OOC, but he seems weird. Crap. Ah who cares?

But I'm having writer's block with both of my other stories. So a homie of mine suggested something that helps her when she has writers block on a long story "A silly one-shot normally perks things back up for me." So I'm gonna try it!

I was tired, but this is the best I've got.

Okay, don't wanna distract you from the story too long. A little experience of this morning when I woke up.

Of course I didn't react the same, I just hope it doesn't get worse. (Really I didn't, I just complained a bit and went downstairs to play SSBM)

This has both SSBB and SSBM characters BTW.

Quick scenario of how they live: Smashers live in condo-like little houses, with roommates.

Roommates are steryotypical of who you'd normally think they be (Bowser Ganon and DDD, Peach and Zelda, Toon Link and Young Link, etc.) They have to drive, ride, or walk down the the stadium.

So, there you have it!

One other thing,

I'm not too pleased with how Roy came out, he's kind of silly acting. But maybe you like him this way. If you do, I'll use this style for humor fics.

Warning: Those who have an _extremely _weak stomach, shouldn't read this.

Story!

* * *

Everyone think that the Smashers have no worries besides fighting. They just battle and have no problems at all.

This, is a stupid thing to think.

Smashers have personal problems that you'd think they'd never have to worry about.

Some are obvious, some aren't.

But something to remember, just because they fight so powerfully, doesn't mean that they don't freak out over the littlest things.

They're just regular people. . .who are sometimes of strange breeds and/or with a high form of self defense.

Here's a small example of one of these times:

It seemed like an average morning for Marth. He woke up, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He looked over to the mirror to have a sudden expression of horror flood his face.

"AAAAHHH!" He shrieked. He stood there for a few seconds trying to calm down. He touched his face softly to make sure that this wasn't true. He felt his heart sink with dismay as he realized that this was real. He sighed and took his shower very low in spirits.

He got dressed and did his hair, not taking an eye off of his face. He touched it again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Real as heck. He put in his crown and trugded downstairs with a glum look on his face.

"Morning Marth!" Roy, one of his roommates called out. Marth flashed him a quick glance and sat down at the table. "What's up? Something wrong?" Roy asked confused at Marth's unusually antisocial gesture. Marth shook his head, not looking Roy in the eye. "Was it something that I said?. . .If it was I'm sorry." He mumbled to Marth. Marth make a weird noise and kept looking down.

"Hey! Marth! Roy was nice enough to say hello to you! You don't have to be rude!" Ike snorted to Marth. The three emblem swordsmen were like brothers, and Ike tended to be like the older, bossy brother. But his heart was in the right place because he simply wanted them to all get along.

"Sorry Roy. . ." Marth murmured barely audible.

"Is something wrong Marth?" Meta knight walked into the room, hearing the issue from the other room. Marth only moved his eyes up to see Meta knight glaring impatiently at him. He sighed and looked up, pointing at his chin. Roy and Ike cocked their heads.

"DO YOU NOT SEE THE BIG RED THING THE SIZE OF A PENNY ON MY FACE?!" Marth shouted. Both Ike and Roy backed up a bit (From his yelling, not his face XD). Meta knight let out a groan.

"It's just a zit Marth."

"'JUST A ZIT'?! it's huge! Everyone will notice it!"

"And so what if they do?"

"They will laugh at me and I will be humiliated and I'll have to dye my hair brown and wear different clothes and change my name to Alexander a-"

"Marth, a zit is not going to do that. It's just a side effect of what happens when a human eats a ton of chocolate or potato chips. . .or wears make up and doesn't take it off." Meta knight shook his head (Er, body).

"Well, It's not good for me! I'm supposed to look ATTRACTIVE! No one can look attractive with a volcano of puss on their face!" Marth was on the verge of tears.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're gonna cry because of a zit." Meta knight let out a deep sigh.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Marth burst into a sob.

"Marth is PMSing!" Roy cheered in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up Roy." Ike growled.

"Calm down already!" Meta knight was slowly getting irritated. "It's just a zit! It's not the end of the world!"

"Yeah! Just the end of my reputation!" Marth choked between sobs. Meta knight's eyes began to flash between red and gold. Ike and Roy backed up a bit. (Seriously, it takes a while to get MK angry, but when you do. . .) Soon they settled on Falu red. (A dark blood-colored shade for those of you who don't know)

"STOP CRYING RIGHT NOW!" Meta knight shouted unfolding his wings, flying up to Marth's chest (and hovering in place) and pointing his sword at Marth's throat. Tears still poured down Marth's face, but now he looked at Meta knight with wide, fearful eyes. Meta knight's eyes stayed red for only one moment more before turning back to yellow. He let out a sigh, feeling a small stab of sympathy for the petrified teenager in front of him. "Okay. . .I over-reacted a little. . .but still. . .you don't need to cry over one little zit." Marth wiped away tears from his eyes and sniffled loudly. "Sheesh Marth, use a tissue." Meta knight handed Marth a tissue and landing on the ground gracefully. "Why on Popstar do I put up with you?" Meta knight grumbled a bit. Marth wiped off his tears and curled up on his chair. ". . .way too early for this." He murmured and crossed his arms. He folded in his wings and walked away. "Get your stuff ready for your fights before breakfast. I don't want everyone to be rushing at the last minute." he called over to the before shutting the door. Marth ambled back up the stairs and decided to see if he could cover his zit.

After getting his sword ready, Marth put concealer on his face to cover up the zit, but he decided that it might be too noticable. So, (Here comes the part where he does what every person who can't manage a zit right does) he washed it off and put about 3 band-aids on it. He walked down stairs again to have breakfast.

"PANCAKES!" Squealed Roy with. . .joy, and he dug right into his breakfast. Marth just sat there picking at his food.

"Marth, why didn't you put concealer on? Everyone's going to see the band-aids." Ike asked taking a bite of his sausage.

"I did, but it might come off. . ." Marth murmured softly.

"No it won't. I promise you this: It's a lot more noticable when you wear a bunch of band-aids then if you have concealer on it." Meta knight groaned, not eating because he had already done so earlier. (Plan: Wake up before Ike, Marth and Roy, and eat then so no one has to see you with your mask off!)

"Still. . .this will be the worst day of my life." Marth mumbled, not hungry for anything. Meta knight had a small starburst on the side of his head.

"Look, if this is going to be a big thing that is going to make your whole day miserable, JUST POP THE THING." Marth suddenly dropped his fork and looked up at Meta knight.

"Are you CRAZY?!" He shouted.

"As a matter of fact, I think I'm the only sane one in here." Meta knight glowered a bit.

"But if I pop it that'll. . ." Marth trailed off.

"What? That'll what?" Meta knight locked eyes with the young prince.

". . .hurt. . ." he whispered.

"So," Meta knight stretched out his wings and let them droop "You're telling me, that you can take Bowser breathing fire on you, or getting an electric shock from Pikachu, but popping a zit is too painful?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! YOUR BODY DOESN'T LET YOU HAVE ACNE!" Marth shouted. "I hate you, you're mean." He folded his arms and spun around.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm VERY mean. I'm so mean, that I don't want you to cry over something silly. I'm such a horrible person. You know, being a VILLAIN and all. I'm so mean to you." Meta knight said with fake sincerity in his voice.

"Meta," Ike shook his head.

"Um. . .I see that this is an awkward moment." Roy murmured.

"You two can get in the car if your done eating." Meta knight replied to Roy's statement. Roy and Ike did so. "Okay, is this for attention or what?" Meta knight glared at Marth. Marth looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. "You know, the longer we wait, the more annoyed Roy and Ike will get." Marth. . .flipped Meta knight the bird. "MARTH LOWELL! WHO TAUGHT YOU DOING THAT WAS OKAY?!" Meta knight screamed at Marth. _Now _Marth shrank down and faced Meta knight. "Get yourself in the car. And don't you EVER do that to me again." Meta knight's voice deep and dark.

"Yes sir." Marth slinked out of the door and got into the car.

(That was the only time in any story I write you'll see some one getting flipped off EVER)

"We heard him yelling. What'd you do to make him so angry?" Roy asked.

"Roy, please just be quiet." Ike sighed.

"I hate my life." Marth mumbled. Meta knight got in and started up the car.

"Who do you think will laugh at me harder? Young or Toon?" Marth asked.

"Marth, no one is going to laugh. For the final time. And besides, with those bandages on your face, people will think you actually got hurt" Meta knight looked over at him, gaining a bit of patience.

"How about the villains?" Marth asked folding his arms. Meta knight was quiet for a few seconds.

"The villains laugh at everyone. The people whose opinions actually mean something won't laugh at you." Meta knight sighed.

"Meaning the villains will laugh hard and I'll never get a moment's rest." Marth's face was tensed with fear.

Soon they had arrived at the arena, signed in and got the times that their fights would be. Then they all went to hang out with their friends. Marth took his time going over to see Peach, Zelda, Pit, and Link.

"He Ma- Oh Marth! What happened? Are you Okay?" Peach gasped.

"Whoa man, what happened to your face?" Link asked.

"Oh who me? Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a little wound. . .it'll heal." He rubbed the back of his head. He wanted to wait a while before he told them he had a zit. And somewhere all the fighters weren't gathered.

"Okay. Hey, Mario told me this REALLY funny joke, wanna hear it?" Link smiled changing the subject. Marth nodded, but his mind kept drifting. 'What'll happen if it pops? I don't want it to pop! What if I get hit in the face during a fight and it pops? That'd be GROSS! And then people would talk about me behind my back! What if my band-aids get sliced off? Then my friends will know I lied about it being a wound!'

"So then . . .hehe. . .the guy goes 'It's a flamethrower!' And the Flareon burns him."

". . .Oh! I GET IT! Ahahahahahahaha!" Peach let out a high squeakily giggle. Marth shook his head from his thoughts and laughed a bit, though he didn't get the joke because he hadn't been paying attention.

"So, who has matches right away?" Zelda asked, wrapping her arm around Link's.

"Not me."

"Nope!"

"Not until later today."

"Cool! We can hang out for a while!" Zelda smiled. The five of them headed off to the courtyard.

"Um . . .guys. . .I kinda need your help." Marth twiddled his thumbs for a while.

"What is it?" Pit looked over at him.

"I have a zit. A big one, the size of a coin." Marth felt his heart beat faster.

"Say WHAT?!" Peach's eyes shot wide open. Marth felt like he was shrinking. "Oh no! That's awful! You want us to help?" She spoke quickly. . .as Peach does.

"Please help me. I want to get rid of it!" he begged.

"Oh! So THAT'S why you have band-aids on! Well, take them off, I'll get rid of it for you." Peach smiled.

"O-okay. How are you gonna get rid of it?"

"I'm going to pop it of course! How else do you get rid of zits quick?"

"NO NO NO NO! DON'T POP IT PEACH!" Marth yelped and backed away.

"Come on!" Peach stepped closer to him.

"G-get away from me! Don't pop it!" Marth began to run around Link to avoid her. Zelda grabbed Peach and shook her head.

"Peach, if Marth doesn't feel comfortable with you touching his zit, you shouldn't bother him about it."

"Oh. . .sorry Marth." She sighed.

"It's okay. I just don't wanna pop it. . ." Marth sighed.

"Why not?" Pit asked. Marth was much too scared to tell his friend that it might hurt. Marth was questioned about his masculinity _enough._ So he made up a quick fib.

"I don't want to get all that yucky puss on me at all." He sighed. In reality he wouldn't mind as long as it washed off. But he needed to use that as a cover up for now.

"Oh, okay." Pit shrugged. Marth sat down on a bench and sighed.

"Marth, are you scared that people will laugh at you for having a zit?" Zelda asked softly.

". . .What would you say if I said 'Yes?'. . .hypothetically speaking." Marth looked up at her.

"Marth, it's okay. No one's gonna laugh at you. It's not plesant but it's natural. You just need a little confidence and some make-up." Zelda stood up. "I'll be right back." She smiled at him and left.

She came back in a few moments with her purse. "Now, take off those band-aids." She smiled. he gently took off his band-aids and let Zelda put concealer on his zit. "There! You look fine! Now the only thing I'm gonna say is make sure to try not to touch it. If you do it'll number one, get rid of the make-up, and two, draw attention to it." She showed him his reflection in a small hand-mirror.

". . .Can we stop talking about Marth's zit and have some fun?" Link asked.

"Yeah, let's!" Peach smiled.

The rest of the day ran mostly smoothly for Marth. . .up until his brawl time.

"You're fighting Ganondorf today Marth." Master hand explained and sent Marth off to Delfino Plaza to fight. Ganondorf walked out and shook hands with Marth. He leaned over and whispered into Marth's ear.

"I hear you've got a big red abcess on your face. Detracts a lot, huh kid?" Marth felt very limp for a moment.

"How could someone as 'briliant' as you know?" he kept calm.

"Oh, a little bird told me." Ganondorf kept a smug look on his face.

"Was it a blue bird or a cardnal?"

"Cardnal."

"Roy is so dead." Muttered Marth. The announcer blared for the match to start and the two began to battle. Marth slashed at Ganondorf a few times before he was hit by a warlock punch. The two battle furiously (No, I'm too lazy to do a long battle scene, sorry C;) until Ganondorf punched Marth in the chin very hard and (Okay this is gross) a small noise like the pull of a tab on a soda can (Sorry for the sucky simile, brain splat) sounded and Marth yelped. He touched to his face and didn't feel his zit there but the area where it was sure hurt. It wasn't horrible pain. . .but maybe he could make Ganondorf feel sorry for him.

"OW! GANON! DARN YOU! OW! YOU POPPED IT!" Marth fell down to his knees and winced. Ganondorf bit his knuckle and looked away.

"Oh. . .Um. Will you be alright? Do you need me to get you a bandage?"

"Maybe there's one over there Jerk!" Marth kicked Ganondorf off the ledge with a smash attack, ending the match and making him the victor.

"Nice work Marth!" Zelda smiled

"Yeah! And you popped your zit after all!" Peach cheered. Marth just shook his head at her.

"Well, the day's done. I'm going back to my house soon. See you guys tomorrow for DDR!" Marth waved to his friends.

When the swordsmen were driving home, Marth punched Roy in the arm.

"OW! Why did you do that?!"

"That's for telling Ganon I had a zit." Marth snorted.

"Oh." Roy murmured.

"Well at least it's gone." Ike shrugged.

"Yeah. From this day forward. I'm buying Proactive." Marth said to himself.

They got home and had dinner.(Such a creative sentence. . .) Roy and Ike gobbled theirs' down and went to play Guitar Hero in the living room. Marth and Meta knight however didn't want to barf so they ate slowly. Marth leaned across the table and shoved Meta knight.

"Is this a new habit of yours? Pushing people for revenge?" Meta knight slipped his food under his mask and swallowed down to speak.

"Nah, I just wanted to tell you that you _are_mean." Marth smiled and took another bite of his dinner.

"Not this again." Meta knight growled agrivated.

"But I don't hate you."

"Oh you don't?"

"No, just wanted to say that you're really mean and cold. But I like you this way. If my real dad was alive, I wish he'd be like you. I'm going to bed early. G'Night." Marth got up and put his plate in the sink and went up to his room. Leaving Meta knight sitting there in awe at what just came from Marth's mouth. . .did Marth just refer to Meta knight as a father figure?. . .

". . .he can stand up to me and yet can't pop a zit. . .I don't think I'll ever meet anyone like Marth in my lifetime. Haven't for my first 50,000 years, won't for my next." Meta knight shook his head sighing. But this time a smile lay underneath his mask.

* * *

Ah. . . .nothing like "Day without Concerta" writing fresh off the brain!

Gaaaaaaaaah. . .so awful how I keep switching scenes so fast and it SUCKS SO BAD!

Flame, and I along with every reviewer I have will laugh at you because WE KNOW IT STINKS!

Ta-ta!


End file.
